


Come up with a title before posting

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Comedy, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano speaks Spanish, i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Reyna got dumped by Jason. Ordered by Annabeth, Thalia tries to console her.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Come up with a title before posting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorryItWasMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryItWasMe/gifts).



> Message: Because you bought me a Les Mis poster and that was so sweet. Thanks babe <3
> 
> Also I can’t thank you enough for being willing to read my fics despite not knowing anything about the fandoms I write about. You’re a fuckin’ legend, mate.
> 
> Since I keep gifting you m/m fics, let me change it up a bit <3
> 
> General note: ‘Aight, let’s see if I can still write happy stuff. *pours a little bit of vodka Into my mug as I start typing away*  
> 'Vale' means 'okay' in Spanish.  
> 'Para' means 'stop'.

When Thalia heard Reyna had barricaded herself in her room, she didn’t believe it. Technically, she didn’t even know why she was crying in the first place. 

Annabeth had tried to console her to no avail. Finally, as her last resort, she relied on Thalia to comfort Reyna. “She’s your friend, you should go and make her calm down.”  
She put her hands on her hips. “I’ve only met her five times.”  
“She hardly meets anyone willingly twice.” Annabeth assured her. “Just… She’s not responding to me. Can you console her?”  
Thalia sighed as she reached for the door handle.  
“Thalia. The door’s locked.”  
She nodded and raised her hand to knock.  
“Thalia.”  
“What?”  
“She won’t answer. You have to go through the window.”  
Thalia stared at her, not sure if she was mocking her. Annabeth wasn’t a type of person who would push her friends around for her amusement, so Thalia exhaled loudly. “Fine.”

—-

On the bed, under blankets, Reyna was sulking. There were dry tears on her cheeks which made her more aware of her facial expressions as she could feel the stiffness. The highest worry was not the despair Jason left her in, but what others would think of her. There were plenty of other things to steal her mind yet Jason captured them all. She couldn’t even make a sound to answer Annabeth outside. More than anything she was surprised by her own sadness. Something she thought was trivial such as romance pained her.

Another knock sounded and Reyna removed her blanket. She took a deep breath: she was sure she could speak without her voice wavering. She made her way to the door until something- no, someone caught her eye. It was at the window. At first she believed it was a thief trying to enter so she cautiously walked up to her window and grabbed a trophy on her desk, getting ready to whack the villain.

With her left hand she opened her window and swung the trophy like a baseball bat. Unexpectedly the person caught her hand, pulling her to a halt. Upon seeing her face, Reyna gasped, “Thalia?”  
“Hey…” She said, occupied with blocking the golden weapon as Reyna subconsciously was still putting pressure to.  
Apologetically, she pulled away and set the trophy back on her desk.  
While Thalia casually climbed into her room.

The next couple of seconds were the two of them staring at each other, shuffling around, not knowing what to say.  
“So, how come—“ Reyna tried to break the silence.  
“I thought you would be crying.”  
“What?”  
“It’s just… You’re not… I thought…”  
“Oh, I did.” Reyna politely smiled out of awkwardness, “My tears are just dried up.”  
For the first time in Reyna’s eyes, Thalia pouted. It was exaggerated but it didn’t hold any intention of mockery. Instead Thalia carefully approached her and caressed her cheeks. With her thumb, she stroked where a tear had been. Thalia whispered, “I can see it now.”

Reyna pulled back, embarrassed.  
Thalia immediately cleared her throat as she rubbed the nape of her neck. She followed Reyna to her bed as the two of them sat down next to each other.

“Jason dumped me.” She explained.  
“Oh.”  
“For Piper.”  
“Oh.” She placed her hand on her back in a form of comfort. It wasn’t comforting by any manner but Reyna shuffled closer to her as silent gratitude for her sympathetic response.

As their shoulders rubbed, Reyna became over aware of how warm Thalia was. At that moment frustration built up in her. Of the entire time she spent with Jason, she always felt left out. Of course there was something between Jason and Piper; they got along far better than she ever did with him. It even frustrated her she had never expressed jealousy.  
Finally tears erupted out of her as Reyna hugged Thalia by her side, sniffling.  
“Hey, hey,” Thalia rubbed her arm as she shifted her position so she was facing her, “Look, there are many great men out there- well, good men- how “great” can men be?” She chuckled at her own joke until she realised it was probably not the right thing to mention, “What I’m saying is…” She thought for a moment. “There will be men who love the way you are. Love how beautiful you are. How your eyes light up whenever you have something to say, or how strong you are- both mentally and physically, or how, when you speak, sometimes when you get excited, you slip up and speak Spanish.”  
Reyna calmed down as she parted from Thalia’s shoulder, “How do you know all of that? We only met a couple of times.”  
“Five times. I remember. I notice.”  
“Why?”  
“Why?” She laughed genuinely, “Because it’s you.”

As a direct response to what she said, something came over her as Reyna leaned in and kissed her. Neither of them did anything other than allow their lips to touch each others’. Frankly none of them were expecting this to happen so the two of them just sat on the bed, frozen in shock about what was happening.

Thalia was the first person to pull away to what seemed to resemble a kiss. Her eyebrows were high and her eyes were round and big.  
Reyna mirrored her reaction until she squeaked for the first time in her life, “I might have things I need to figure out.”  
“Uh-huh.” Thalia immediately stood up and headed for the door in insane speed and opened it. There was no one on the other side- Annabeth must have been tired and walked out from the scene.

For a couple of seconds, Thalia stood at the door, her body refusing to let herself out of the room. Like Reyna, something possessed her, although it didn’t make her take action, but made her stop. Until now, she had never viewed Reyna in a romantic light albeit never in a platonic light either. Through Annabeth they knew each other, that was all. But the possibility of Reyna liking her couldn’t be eclipsed. There was some tingle of responsibility to make sure Reyna didn’t feel embarrassed or awkward in any way. She quickly spun around and opened her mouth before knowing what to say. “I’m gay.” Thalia squeezed her eyes shut in regret. “Fuck.” She hissed.  
When she opened her eyes in worry, she met Reyna’s dumbfounded look; her mouth slightly ajar, her cheeks slightly pink, and no response from her pupil. It was as if she was buffering. "Vale." She managed out her numb lips.  
Thalia began to panic, not knowing what to say. “Ah, what I mean is… Whatever you’re going through, I can… Help?”  
Reyna paused.  
“I meant I can help you by…” Then Thalia thought by what she actually meant. For the life of her, she wasn’t quite sure. “I can help you figure it out.”  
“Para,” Reyna gave a polite smile, “You’re giving me second hand embarrassment.”  
She clicked her fingers, “It’s better than first hand, right?”  
Reyna looked down at her feet then sniffled.

When she looked up again, there was no trace of tears or sadness on her face. Reyna smiled once more, grinning wide. “Thank you.”  
“Uh-huh.” Thalia nodded as she closed the door but remained in the room.  
“So. How are you going to help me?”  
Thalia clenched her jaw in nervousness until relaxing it. Breathing out, she walked towards Reyna and cupped her cheeks. She wasn’t quite sure in how Reyna was feeling so she made her movements slow as she leaned in. When their noses were touching Reyna leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. This time they opened their mouths. It was a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha it ended in a cringey fashion, yes I'm self-aware babes


End file.
